Taking Care of You
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: She never knew getting sick was the way to her man's heart. RyuMeg. Complete. Edited. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**For all the readers out there. I thank you for taking the time to read this story. Actually, this was written from a long long time ago. and I must admit that i am really ashamed as to how this story was written. **

**I tried my best to fix this story but I don't have the heart anymore to fix it as nicely as I would have wanted it to. **

**Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"Hey, Meg! What did you bring today?" asked by the most outstanding student of DDS.

It has been two years since Class Q graduated from the school. Everyone was already on their way even before graduation.

Kyu was the first one to have landed a job – especially with the recommendations he got from Dan Sensei himself. He got recruited in the police force and was currently the top detective of the district. Of course, his mom still nags him from time to time about getting into college and pursuing a much 'safer' course.

Today, Kyu still resembled the young lad he was from before. He still wore his navy blue jacket and pants – he said it gave him the luck he needed when he's out on missions. He was still childish and naïve even though he already grew a head taller from their pink-haired colleague.

Kyu pasted a childish grin on his face as he waited for Meg to answer. He was feeling rather excited today because the now infamous Class Q are going on a vacation after their graduation two years ago.

"Um… me? Of course… I brought my dresses… food… some girly things and..." Meg was already counting using her fingers, but being the girl she was, she suddenly snapped at Kyu saying that whatever she brought with her was none of his business.

Take it for the most inquisitive boy in the neighbourhood to even pry on personal stuffs.

Meg was wearing a light blue dress paired with a big brown hat that covered most of her face. Her hair was no longer in pigtails but was now flowing beautifully against her back. She currently studies at Tokyo University and was pursuing a degree in medicine.

As the duo waited for their other friends, the two immersed themselves in a simple chit-chat – a recount of the tales from their time as Class Q students.

Their attention was diverted when they heard a honking sound from behind.

"Look, that car's the one I saw on TV the other night. Damn, that thing costs a lot of fortune!"

Kyu was now looking at the direction of the sparkling Silver Volvo car that parked right in front of their eyes.

"Would you stop gawking at the car already Kyu? You look like an idiot."

Kazuma Narusawa poked his head out of the window and was now laughing hard at the dumbstruck face of Kyu and a slightly irritated face of Meg.

Apparently, just a week ago, the Game Master was able to sold off his newest software to some businessmen in the US, allowing him to earn a fortune that could buy at least ten Volvo cars in hard cash. Still, he was the same kid as before, yep, nothing changed at all except his height and his hat which was now coloured blue.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to do a lot of packing. And I had to pick up a certain martial arts expert down the road." Kazuma grunted while pointing to the other person inside the car.

"Hey you kid! Watch it or I'll let you fly around the whole world!" the martial arts expert replied as he focused his eyes on the two persons in front of him. "Hey Kyu! Hey Meg! Wow you look great for a girl Meg!"

"Shut up Kinta! Or do you want to be crushed like a small ant!" The pink haired girl said angrily, pointing her index finger at kinta's face.

"Hey hey… calm down Meg" Kinta said laughing.

Kinta was still obnoxious as ever, going from one part time job to another. He says the bills kept on piling up and his money won't be enough if he won't work for himself. He still doesn't want to ask money from his dad.

Typical Kinta.

Stepping down from his car, Kazuma slowly revealed himself. As soon as his foot reached the ground, the man behind him suddenly pushed him out of the way which caused the poor kid to fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"I'll kill you Kinta! How dare you bump me, after saving you from your mean boss!" The computer geek shouted.

"I can't help it Kazuma. A monster is right after my life!"

"What did you say you pervert I swear I'll kill you!"

Meg was now running around the campus chasing after Kinta.

"Hey Kinta! You better hide or she'll really kick your butt" Kyu shouted.

"Kyu, Kinta, I'll kill you!"

Meg was now running after the both of them and she went so fast, that she didn't notice someone in front of her.

"Aw!" The girl landed right on her butt against the ground.

"Are you ok Meg?" a blue haired boy asked.

"Yes, I am" Meg answered shyly, not removing her eyes on the boy.

"You better be careful."

"Thanks, Ryu!"

Ryu lifted a hand and held it out to Meg. She then reached out her hand to Ryu and got up from the ground.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome"

Ryu was wearing a blue shirt, and his usual pants. He was wearing sunglasses and was wearing a pair of leather sandals. After he graduated from DDS, Ryu went abroad for almost a year and a half. He studied there and helped in various cases which garnered him a reputation just like Kyu.

Meg was now walking towards her fellow classmates; her face was as bright as a tomato.

"Hey! Nice one Meg!" Kyu teased

No response was heard from the pink-haired girl. Instead she just went to a nearby bench and sat there, gazing far at the sky above.

'_I can't believe Ryu actually looked so handsome there. My heart can't stop pounding, it's as if I was hypnotized by his words, am I…' _Meg unconsciously moved her head to the side and stared hardly at the boy of her thoughts. She watched Ryu move towards her other classmates while waving at them.

"Hey Ryu! When did you arrived I didn't see you coming!" Kyu lazily said while plastering a small grin on his face.

"Well, you we're so busy running, so… I guess that answers your question."

"Yeah it sure did!"

"What's with Meg?" questioned Kazuma

"I don't know she became like that after Ryu helped her up" Kinta butted in.

Meg felt the boys staring at her, panicking; she just shot them a smile.

'_I better stop dozing off or it'll get me into trouble. But I can't help thinking about Ryu, Oh Kami sama! Please help me with my problem.'_

* * *

__**As Long as there are readers who still want to read this story. I won't delete this fic. Otherwise, I might totally erase this fic from my profile (because I currently have a new love in the form of Fairy Tail and now has a totally different writing style).**

**Thank you so much**

**~0~**

**Reviews. Criticism. Feedback are highly appreciated.**

**~0~**

**Your Reviews make me happy - a lot. **

**~Fia**


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sick

It's been three hours since all of the class members met at the school grounds. Things were going quite well until Mr. Hongo, their scariest teacher appeared all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry to burst all of your excitements, but apparently there's been a new case in the place where you're about to head to." The teacher bluntly said.

All of the faces of the class suddenly turned grim and dark. They were looking forward to this vacation until someone in the form of Mr. Hongo took all their happiness away.

The scary teacher still gives lessons to students in DDS. Right now, he is one of the top heads in the school. It was decided that after Mr. Dan started to feel the age creeping up into his system, his famous three students in the form of Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Nanami, and lastly, Mr. Hongo would be the ones to take over the school.

Through their supervision, entering DDS is now like going to a tunnel with no entrance and exit. You have to dig yourself in and out of the said place. Simply put: the odds of becoming a student is now one against fifty.

After being told of the changes in plans, Kyu and the others recovered immediately from their disappointment for there will be another case that's needed to be solved. Of course, deep down they were very excited since they get to investigate another crime together, with the five of them sticking together of course.

"I am so excited to the bones!" Kyu exclaimed loudly.

"Great, and I was expecting this to be a relaxing vacation with hot springs and all." Muttered the slightly disappointed Meg.

"Gee Meg, if you really want to go to a hot spring just let us know, we would be glad to accompany you together in the tub!" Kinta was laughing so hard that he did not saw the punch from Meg. It was a bull's eye in the head which caused Kinta to be crouched on the ground.

"Aww… you still have the best punches Meg." Whined Kinta.

"Well, I would gladly double the strength of my punches on perverts like you!" Meg's eyes were now flaring with anger.

Soon, everyone entered into a nice session of laughter which radiated from the three boys, apart from Kinta and Meg.

'_Why is it that it's always me that they love to tease, don't they know that I feel different today?_ _Morons.'_ Meg sighed at the thought and was now walking towards the gate where her fellow teammates went.

Mr. Hongo was supposed to come with the team. But unfortunately he had to do something regarding the newest crime scene. He gave the team their pocket money for the trip and went on his way towards the building.

"You better solve this case or you're all dead." And with that, Hongo left the team.

Kyu was still shouting happily with the excitement from the case, while Kazuma and Kinta were talking about their own world. Ryu was as silent as ever, while Meg was leaning against the wall, sighing heavily against her chest.

Ryu's eyes quickly darted to his pink-haired teammate, and soon caught himself at her face. _'What's up with her?_

They took a ride on Kazuma's new car and arrived at the train station shortly.

As soon as the gang arrived, they immediately took their tickets and waited for about fifteen minutes until the train arrived. The trip would last for about five hours, and they all went aboard the train.

Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta were seated in front, while Ryu and Meg were seated at the back. So they bid their temporary goodbyes to the three, and head out to their place.

Meg was smiling inwardly thinking that fate must be on her side for she was seated beside the blue-haired boy whom she was very fond of, even though she doesn't admit it out loud, her heart would start beating fast every time she's near him.

"Meg do you want to take the left portion or the right?" Ryu suddenly asked Meg who was unusually quiet.

Ryu was quiet as usual, he was staring at Meg through the reflection of the window. _'God, she looks more beautiful than before, if only I had the courage to tell her how I truly feel for her, she might be leaning against my arms now, calling me hers, and her as mine.'_

"Um... I'll take the right..." Meg really doesn't care whether she would be seated at the right or at the left, all she cared about now is the guy seated beside her, making her feel butterflies in her stomach at the mere sight of his face.

Ryu moved a little and the train started to move out.

Silence filled the whole train ride, only the rustle of the tracks could be heard, nothing more.

'_What are these feelings I'm feeling right now, it's like I want to burst like a balloon …' _Meg looked at her seatmate, and saw Ryu looking at her '_what is he looking at! If this won't stop I'll really be crazy and soon be sent to the hospital'_.

"Meg, what's the problem?" He said starring into Meg's now blushing face.

"Oh it's nothing Ryu" a white alibi.

"Meg is it me or is your face turning red?"

"Huh?" questioned Meg.

"Are you sick?" He then reached out his hand and touched Meg's forehead, and man it sure is hot!

"Meg you have a fever!" Ryu said with a very worried voice. He sure was right when he noticed something unusual about the girl. Sure she had the energy to fight Kinta and run around the school chasing Kyu and the martial artist, but her unusual aura of cheerfulness was far from sight.

"Oh is it? Actually… I don't feel sick at all... I'm fine..." She said with a lying voice.

Meg sure wasn't in the best form right now, her head was throbbing hard with pain. The chasing scene earlier didn't help her current state at all. She suddenly remembered a memory from the night before.

_' Oh no! I have a fever! And tomorrow's our trip!' Meg was pulled down by her body to her bed. She sure was so sick. To make things worse, no one's there to help he; her parents were not home, and so was her sister. She felt all alone in her quiet room and all she could hear is the sound of the clock._

_She looked over her right and look at the clock._

_'9:13'_

_It is really late and she hadn't felt a little better. She then started walking towards her side cabinet to take the thermometer. Standing up was so hard, she felt dizzy, she felt her knees went numb and was followed by a loud thud._

_She collapsed laying still and asleep on the floor._

_It was in the morning of their vacation when Meg felt a little better after the sleep but her back felt sore from the hard floor._

"_I collapsed, ugh, my back hurts."_

_Meg reached out for the thermometer and plopped it inside her mouth. _

_After some minutes she checked it._

_'39.9'_

_Oh yes the fever was high, but the urge to go with her friends gave her the strength to go. _

"But Meg you're burning hot!" Ryu finally snapped her out of her thoughts.

'_What is she doing? Doesn't she know that she's sick?'_ thought Ryu.

"No, I'm fine, I…" she felt a sting on her head, and felt numbness overcome her, then she collapsed onto Ryu's chest.

"MEG! MEG!" Ryu shook her body, but it was to no effect, the girl just mumbled something, then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3:Answers

**Special thanks to "Sepia no hi" by: Kaitani Naomi (sad to say I don't own this either!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Answers

A few minutes later, Meg felt something tender, something soft and comfy. It was like she was in a bed of roses, lying freely without any care that something might happen to her or if the bed of roses was full of thorns. She didn't care at all. All she cared was her little sanctuary, and the nice feeling that was being sent through her body.

'M_mmm…. If I were to be like this… I would be glad to stay like this forever.' _Thought by the pink haired girl.

Meg felt a hand onto her hair, caressing her like she was a baby… a very fragile one, that even one wrong move could cause her to die. The hand was smooth, perfectly toned palms… and the long slender fingers that tangles through her hair. She felt all her limbs being numbed by each stroke, and her heart skip a bit at every touch.

Finally her eyes then started to take a peek at the wonderful being that was doing these to her…

'_Ryu…'_ Immediately she remembered what happened earlier in their conversation. _'I don't want to be taken care of… I was alone since childhood, and I can perfectly take good care of myself… I don't need it then, and I don't need it now...'_

A tear escaped the girl's eyes, making her saviour look at her intently with a very worried look.

Meg stirred and tried to move, but it was a failure and so she laid still. Knowing that moving did not help, she looked up to those deep blue eyes, looking for some answer. And for the second time, it failed her for she was not met by the answers she liked to see, but was met with very worried eyes, scanning her every move, every inch of her body.

"Meg, you have a fever… a very high one… why didn't you let us know about it?"

Silence, still no answer.

"Ryu…" said by the tensed girl.

"Ryu, I am sorry but I didn't want to be a burden so I just kept it that way. And…"

"Meg, I understand, but you'll be a burden if you keep doing that…"

They both fell silent again.

Tension moving within them.

"Promise me… you won't tell the others." Meg pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Ryu shot his head up, confused and doesn't know what to do… he thought for a second or two… and finally nodded his head for approval. _'Those eyes are so irresistible'_.

"Thank you." was the soft murmur that Ryu heard escaped the lips of the person lying in front of him.

Soon, Meg heard a lullaby song, softly causing her back to sleep… then she was soon drift off to paradise… far off to being like in Heaven.

Two hours had passed and they needed another three hours to arrive at their destination. Kyu, and the others in the front lines were asleep as well, all eyes were closed in the area except for Ryu who kept his keen eyes in guarding the most angelic figure lying down on his lap.

He felt her stir a bit, which made him felt something he thought he'll never feel again. Tickling sensations were sent throughout his body. Her face was now clearly shown onto his side, revealing the reddish cheeks, and the perfectly curved lips to the blue haired boy.

'_she's beautiful, I wonder why I forced my eyes away from her before, perhaps it is because Kyu is always around her making her smile all the time, I sometimes envy Kyu for making her smile like that, he was always there when she needed him, and I was being cold to her all the time. Perhaps, the reason why she didn't tell us about her fever was because she was always alone at home, as I remember her parents and sister wasn't around. They were onto some other place… I wonder…'_

Sighing, Ryu felt tired and sleepy, being in the surrounding with people sleeping, it will make you also feel the same. Suddenly, the figure stirred in front of him, and now, there are two eyes staring at him.

"You're awake, what do you feel?" Ryu spoke with care, concern in his eyes.

"I feel fine, I feel very fine." Answered by Meg with a big smile.

_LIAR_

Ryu, knowing that she was lying, reached out his hands and reached her forehead.

"Meg! You are still burning hot! I think we should head back."

"NO!" she suddenly exclaimed. And sat up abruptly which triggered a loud ouch on her part.

"No… Ryu… please don't, it'll make me even sick there than you have ever imagined, and besides…" tears forming her eyes. ".. No one will take care of me there, and no one will know unless you tell them, Kyu and the others, right?"

'_She's right, if I don't tell anyone about her, then it will be all fine, but I am really worried on her part, what if... What if it gets worse? It will all be blamed to me, since I am the only one who knows about this, even though I have an obligation to tell it to my friends, I think I cannot have the urge to do it… but… if …. Oh! Now my head's being attacked by unknown virus that I can't make any proper decisions! Think Ryu! Think!'_

Looking back and forth, Ryu darted his eyes from the window to the seats, from the seats to the ceiling, from the ceiling to the floor. Until he met the most irresistible thing of all.

Meg's Eyes.

Looking intently through her eyes, he felt the longing of a family, he felt the lack of happiness, and he felt, he was in love.

'…..' Ryu's mind went blank at the old sensation coming back, and soon he decided the best for the both of them.

"Ryu please I beg you… do not let them know, please I'll do anything, tell me anything you want and I'll give it to you... Please just don't." Meg stared at him with puppy eyes.

'_Right, if Ryu tell them these things, then I am doomed, stuck. I am sure I don't want to go back home… no ones waiting for me there and besides, this trip is important even though I know that even without my help, they would surely be able to figure the case out. Ryu and Kyu's heads are way too ahead of us. Moreover, it's also because I need some time away from home, that is why I am still convincing Ryu… oh… and… another reason is…I get to be with him…'_

As soon as they were about to say something, the music on the train played the most beautiful song one would hear, everyone was silent as soon as the song went on , which caught the attention of the two…

The song goes like this….

_sonna ni mukuchi ni nattara_

_waraenaku naru ja nai_

_daremo inai kousha aruita_

_kaze ni tobasarenai you ni_

_mujaki ni waratta shashin wa_

_iroasete iku keredo_

_soko ni wa ima demo kaze ga fuite_

_namida ga tomaranai_

_When you withdraw into silence like that_

_you can't laugh, right?_

_The picture of you smiling innocently_

_as you walked through the empty school_

_as if the wind wouldn't let you fly_

_is fading,_

_but even now a wind still blows there_

_and the tears won't stop_

_toorisugita hi no ato wa_

_joukei dake ga zutto nokoru_

_fuzakeatta toki mo surechigatta toki mo_

_chanto kono me de mite okitai_

_What's left behind after days gone by_

_is always, just a scene._

_The times we played around, the times we crossed each other_

_I want to see them right with my own eyes._

_mou kimi to aenai_

_onaji yume tooku made oikaketa_

_SEPIA no hi itsu made mo_

_kagayaite futari no takaramono_

_I can't see you any more_

_We chased the after same dreams into the distance_

_Sepia-colored days - always_

_shine, as our precious treasure._

The song continued to play. It was one of the most beautiful songs they heard.

_yuugure eki no HO-MU de_

_zawameki to BERU ga hibiku_

_chiisaku unazuita koe sae todokazu ni_

_sabishiku naru_

_Bells echo noisily_

_At the station platform at twilight_

_I bowed my head a little, my voice couldn't reach you_

_And it made me lonely_

_kotoba ni shiyou to omou to_

_naze da kasugu ni kiete shimau_

_totemo taisetsu de kakegaenai mono de_

_wakatte-iru no ni ienai mama_

_When I think about expressing my feelings,_

_why do the words suddenly disappear?_

_Even though I realize what's so precious,_

_so irreplacable, I can't say it._

_nanika wo motomete kokoro no DOA wo akete_

_fuan ni makesou de miageta sora_

_kimi no mama de ite jibun no chikara wo shinjite_

_atarashii kisetsu wo sagashi ni yukou_

_Search after something, open the door to your heart._

_The sky you looked up at as you were going to give in to doubts..._

_Stay as you are, believe in your own strength_

_Let's go in search of a new season._

_mou kimi to aenai_

_tsugi no SUTE-JI e to mukatte iku_

_SEPIA no hi SAYONARA_

_wasurenai yo ookiku te wo futta_

_I can't see you any more_

_I'm going on to the next stage_

_Sepia-colored days - i Sayonara /i_

_I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye_

_yuuhi no kaze ni osarete_

_yukkuri to densha ga ugokidasu_

_mata itsuka kono basho e_

_SEPIA no hi natsu e kaette koyou_

_Pushed by the evening winds_

_the train slowly begins to move._

_Someday, let's come back again, to this place,_

_to sepia-colored days, to summer..._

As soon as the song ended, Ryu and Meg were still silent. Meg, who was itching to convince Ryu started the conversation.

"Ryu… I…."

"Uh… Meg…."

"Yes…?"

"Meg… you will…."

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings

"Meg you can stay…"

Ryu's voice made Meg felt happiness in her heart.

"Thanks, Ryu… your kind..."

"But…" Ryu's voice changed a bit.

"But what?"

"I need to take care of you…"

Ryu moved away a bit, and hid his blushing face away from Meg.

"But… you don't have to…" Meg protested.

The air of superiority from the Amakusa was surrounding Meg, his strict personality will make you feel like you are trapped in a box.

"If you don't want to be taken cared of, I'll have to take you back home, and guard you 24/7 until you get better. And I mean it. Forget about the case, Kyu can take good care of it. His abilities are still beyond imagination." Ryu's stern voice made Meg comply to his request, or his rules.

"Alright, you can do anything, I'll agree of you taking care of me, but please don't send me back okay?"

"It's a deal."

"And Ryu, It's not a home, I only have a house." Meg's voice sounded sad, as she remembered her tragic situation.

Curiosity filled Ryu's mind, he wanted to ask Meg his question, but couldn't find the right words.

"Why…" Ryu started.

"Why is it not a home? Simple, it's because…" tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because?"

"Because whenever I am there, I always felt alone."

Meg's tears started to fall down from her face, and she leaned her head on her hand. She started crying hard. Ryu felt panicked, and he quickly positioned himself to hug her very tight. He slowly stroke Meg's back, and he softly spoke her name.

"You know, ever since I was born, both of my parents, my mom and dad… were always away, they always went out in the early morning when I'm still sleeping, and be back when I am already fast asleep."

The pinked-haired detective slowly wiped away her tears with her hands. She stopped crying and continued the conversation as her eyes darted outside the window as she spotted a family, happily playing around the grassy fields.

"That was the scenario until my sister graduated from college. One night, I saw her packing all her stuff on her bags, after a while, all I remembered was being left alone as she went to the airport to work in America."

"It seems that you are alone since then." Ryu butted in.

"You know Ryu, you are right; I was and always was alone."

She forced a smile to form up on her face.

"How did you….. How did you know that you felt alone?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Simple…"

"…"

"It's because when I felt the feeling of being alone for the first time…" She paused for a few seconds and decided to look at the ceiling."That's the time that I felt no one loves me, there's no one to comfort me, and there's no one to share my happiness or sadness with."

"Guess… you are right there…" Ryu said softly.

"But that's in the past, because now, I don't feel alone anymore, you know why?"

Ryu shook his head. "No, I don't know, tell me." _'I wish I could share your pain.'_

"Because now, I have friends who are always there for me."

She flashed her beautiful and radiant smile.

"Well, I am glad you didn't felt alone with your friends, with us, I believe that is the reason why you didn't want to go home, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right… your right Mr. Detective."

"So that means, I have to take care of you, since you are incapable of taking care of your own self."

"Well, yes… I will agree to that. But…"

"No buts or else you will go straight back home." Ryu commanded.

"Oh… all right." Meg felt her eyes were going to be popping out since she was so scared by Ryu's replies. It seems, the mysterious boy really is scary but caring at the same time. It made her feel so special deep inside.

'_Why, why is he so nice to me? We are not that close at all, yet… Why does he care? Why does he care so much, why…? Why can't I figure it out! But then again, if keeps on doing this… if he keeps on insisting he'll take care of me, I think I might spill the truth behind all lies… That Megumi Minami is madly and deeply in love with Ryu Amakusa, and that she needs him badly. BUT! If I ran away now… and get away from him... Maybe I can still keep my secret, and not be a burden to him…'_

Meg moved away from Ryu's hug, and makes herself sit on the opposite couch.

'_Oh yeah… there's a station after 15 minutes, that'll be great… I better… start packing.'_

Meg looked around the cabin, she wanted to look for her bag. After she spotted it, she stood up, and prepared herself to leave. Before she could take two steps, a hand gripped hers tightly.

"And where do you think your going… Ms. Minami?" Said by the owner of the hand.

"Ah… um… toilet?" '_Great… now what…'_

"All right I'll go with you."

Ryu said as he stood up, never releasing her hand.

"No… NO NO Need!" Meg pleaded.

"Why is that?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Because… because… I'll be out for so long."

"Look, if you are trying to escape from me, you better think twice."

"I am not going to escape from you."

"Then why are you going to the toilet if there's no toilet in this whole train? Huh... Meg?"

"Ok, you caught me."

Meg sat back at her place again and noticed that a warm hand touched her forehead.

"You're not yet fine; it's still two hours before we arrive at the place."

"You're never going to make me sleep again.."

'_I am so nuts letting Ryu caught me like that; he really is a very good detective… why didn't I think before I acted!'_

After some minutes, Ryu sat back onto his original place. Everything went well, perfect, and peaceful. Even a kid who has a frightened heart would feel at ease in this place.

"Ah Meg… Can I ask you a question?" Ryu suddenly spoke.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When did you get sick?"

"Um… Actually…"

"…" Ryu kept silent while listening intently to Meg's replies.

"Actually, it was yesterday, I really had a hard time taking care of myself, but I managed it somehow…"

"Oh, how did you do it?"

"I used my energy of course!"

"…"

"But, I am afraid I slept the whole night without even eating."

"You must be hungry."

"You bet I am, but not that much, really. Although I feel very weak from skipping two meals."

"Then…"

Ryu opened his bag and took out a food container; he opened it and gave Meg a rice ball.

"Here, take it."

"No Ryu, that's yours."

"Now, don't be like that, I still have plenty of food left."

"All right, if you eat with me, I'll eat the rice ball."

"All right then."

"Great!"

Meg took the rice ball and they both ate their food with silence, but at the same time she felt contented at their silence and growing feelings towards each other.

After they ate in silence, Meg finally stretched out her whole body, thinking that it felt really good to have her tummy full.

Meg soon felt that she was in paradise with Ryu. _'Forget all the things ahead, forget the fever that is haunting me down, for right now, Ryu is right here by my side, taking care of me'._

Ryu suddenly felt the need to smile. The relaxed and happy form of Meg was making him feel so relieved.

"Ryu, can I ask you something." Meg asked suddenly, thinking that it was now or never. She had to get this chance of knowing what he felt for her.

"What?"

"Why are you taking care of me?"

Ryu felt silence fill him, he did not know what to do. His mind was going wild. _'Should I tell her that I love her? But this is all the chance I got. I'll just have to sort things out after. After all, two years is a really long time, being scared right now is not going to be useful especially since I've come this far.'_

"Meg." Ryu slowly moved her head towards her. Soon, his lips reached her forehead. He kissed her with all the feelings that he had, thinking that it was enough for her to know that he cares and love her much.

Meg felt like she was stricken by a lightning bolt. Her body was feeling light. Ryu sure kissed good, for Meg suddenly started to smile and reached out to touch his hands.

"Hmmm, if I knew this would happen, I should have gotten sick two years ago." Meg felt the need to smile and kissed the cheek of Ryu, who was now blushing madly from the contact.

_'Somehow being sick was not really so bad at all.'_

They continued in silence while Meg laid her head onto Ryu's shoulder.

The train now moved on to the last stop. Meg and Ryu soon met with the others while still holding each other's hand.

"What's gotten into you two?" Kyu asked inquisitively.

"Did we miss something along the way?" Kinta followed immediately.

"Well, let's just say that sitting at the back of the train wasn't so bad at all." Meg said who was now grinning widely while thinking about everything that was ahead with Ryu by her side.

END

* * *

**Well, that's it. **

**I know it's not on par with my FT stories. **

**But i really felt the need to go and reread the whole thing to give it some justice.**

**Sadly, it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. T_T**

**Again, thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review if you feel like it.**

**~Fia**


End file.
